N4A. Full Research Project Title: A Randomized Controlled Trial of Lay Health Educators and Colorectal Cancer Screening in Four Asian American Communities Project Leader: Tung Nguyen, MD Project Summary: Building on the research and community infrastructure established by the Asian American Network for Cancer Awareness, Research, and Training (AANCART) and using community-based participatory research (CBPR), we will conduct a cluster randomized controlled trial (RCT) to evaluate the efficacy of lay health educators (LHE) to promote colorectal cancer (CRC) screening among 4 Asian American groups and examine the processes through which LHEs work in these communities. This proposal is significant because there are few studies of interventions promoting CRC screening among Asian Americans or of interventions implemented simultaneously across multiple Asian American groups. It is innovative because it will test an intervention with many standardized components and some targeted elements to 4 underserved and understudied groups and assess the relationship between the intervention and 4 cultures. The team has the experience and skills needed to implement the plans, and the AANCART environment, with 4 major research institutions and a community network developed by 10 years of capacity building, will provide support. Results will advance knowledge about how a community-based intervention may work across multiple populations.